Godzilla (Showa)
, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Mechagodzilla , Gigan , Jet Jaguar, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar |enemies = King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla (Showa), Destoroyah, Megalon, Battra, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Biollante, Hedorah, Kumonga, Ebirah, Megaguirus, King Kong, Giant Condor, Kamacuras, Titanosaurus, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Proto-Moguera, Dororin, Gororin, Keizer Ghidorah/Monster X |type of hero = Giant Monster / Fighter / Symbolic Hero / True Neutral}} Godzilla, also known as Gojira in Japanese, is the titular main kaiju protagonist of the movie franchise of the same name (although in some movies such as the earlier ones, he is portrayed as either a villain or an anti-hero). He is a 50-100 meter kaiju that can shoot a nuclear beam from out of his mouth. He is a daikaijū, a Japanese movie monster. Since then, Godzilla has gone on to become a worldwide pop culture icon starring in 28 films produced by Toho Co., Ltd. The monster has appeared in numerous other media incarnations including video games, novels, comic books, television series, and two American movies (though the first one that made by TriStar was extremely panned due to creature that featured in the first film deemed having many deviating characteristics to Godzilla in Japanese films that the creature determined to be separate creature called Zilla whereas Godzilla that featured in the MonsterVerse confirmed to be more faithful adaptation of the character in spite of having more heroic qualities than the previous incarnations that tend to odds with mankind). With the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Daigo Fukuryū Maru incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a monster created by nuclear detonations and a metaphor for nuclear weapons in general. As the film series expanded, some stories took on less serious undertones portraying Godzilla as a hero while other plots still portrayed him as a destructive animal. Appearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. In the Japanese films, Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates, generally shaped like maple leaves, though there are some designs whose traits may differ. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature (be it an intermediate reptile that scarred by nuclear radiation, an ancient reptillian lifeform that feed on natural atomic radiation as food whom interested with mankind's usage on atomic power or superorganism evolved from nuclear wastes), and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of an old model of a Tyrannosaurus rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. Personality As a Hero In some films, Godzilla becomes the lesser of two evils and saves the world from alien threats, such as King Ghidorah or other malevolent terrestrial monsters such as Ebirah and Kumonga. When portrayed as a protagonist, Godzilla is either a heroic monster, a caring but strict parent, or an animal trying to find its place in the world as the last of its kind. It is to be noted that Godzilla defends Earth only, which does not necessarily include humanity, Godzilla defends Earth solely for territorial purposes, which can be seen mostly in the Heisei and Millennium films. However, he is portrayed as an actual hero in the Showa series. Godzilla appears as a hero in the films Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Invasion of Astro-Monster, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, Son of Godzilla, Destroy All Monsters, All Monsters Attack, Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla vs. Gigan, Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, and Terror of Mechagodzilla in the Showa series. In the subsequent Heisei and Millennium films, Godzilla is usually portrayed as an anti-hero that often comes into conflict with humanity, but is ultimately sympathetic to some degree and battles against a more malicious creature The version of Godzilla from the 2014 American reboot is portrayed as a non-malicious creature that only seeks to defend his own territory and preserve his existence by battling other creatures that threaten him (and possibly other life and keep the balance of the nature remain intact). This version of Godzilla goes out of his way to avoid conflict with humanity and limit the amount of destruction he causes. According to Mothra's Shobijin's translation of Mothra, Rodan and Godzilla's conversation in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Godzilla only "hates humans because they hate him," suggesting that Godzilla never had any true malicious intent but was only reacting to constantly being attacked by humans. Rodan later agrees with Godzilla's statement. As a hero, Godzilla has gained many allies, such as Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, and Jet Jaguar (just to name a few). In Godzilla Island, toymotion TV Series based on Godzilla franchise, Godzilla also befriended with G-Guard Commander and Torema whom keep an eye on him in the titular island, and even actively aiding them in the fight against Xilliens. Their friendship was used against them once where Xiliens sent a Mechagodzilla to disguise as Godzilla both to frame him and destroy cities. Predictably, G-Guard Commander and Torema would hestitate to kill their friend's doppelganger and only incarcerate it, only for disguised Mechagodzilla later escape and resume the rampage. Torema was nearly killed in the attempt to stop the disguised Mechagodzilla, in which real Godzilla immediately come to the rescue and untimely cleaned his name by exposing his doppelganger's true identity before dismantle it. As a Villain In the original 1954 Godzilla film, Godzilla was a prehistoric creature who was awakened and irradiated by nuclear testing. He destroyed multiple fishing boats. When investigators arrived on Odo Island, they learned that the native islanders believed the attacks were caused by a sea-god named Godzilla ("Gojira" in Japanese), and when the island was attacked by the mutant, the name stuck. Godzilla attacked Tokyo multiple times until he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a powerful weapon created by Dr. Serizawa. Dr. Yamane implied that reason of Godzilla's rampage was due to his habitat was destroyed by American hydrogen bomb test that not only wiping his entire family, but also mutating him to the point he become radioactive kaiju. In the later movies, either a second Godzilla exists, or Godzilla survived the Oxygen Destroyer(the former is much more likely as by the end of 1954 Godzilla film, Dr. Yamane solemnly warned that it was unlikely Godzilla was the last member of his species, and that if mankind continued nuclear testing, another Godzilla would almost certainly appear which turned out to be true in sequels). In Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack, Godzilla has been dead for years and has become nothing but a legend that some do not believe in, however the souls of those who died in World War II merged and resusciated Godzilla into apocalyptic undead. When Godzilla is portrayed as a villain, he is usually retaliating against humanity for the nuclear test that awakened him and presumably killed his companions, fighting back against numerous attempts by the human military to kill him, or attempting to recover and defend a juvenile member of his species. The exception is the film Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, in which Godzilla is a malevolent undead being formed by restless souls that seeks to wipe out Japan. Abilities Atomic Breath Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal plates glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. This power is often mistaken for breathing fire due to worked in more similar method. God-like Strength As expected because of his size, weight and mass, Godzilla has shown great levels of physical strength, able to lift weights exceeding 100,000 tons (shown when he threw Keizer Ghidorah) and smash skyscrapers. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight, such as King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, Biollante and others. He channels his strength through his tail, teeth, and claws and can deliver serious damages to his opponents, despite his huge size, he can perform a dropkick on his opponents, he also has some knowledge relating to judo, wrestling, and boxing. Durability Godzilla is physically immune to conventional weaponry such as tanks and missiles and is capable of taking strong hits harsh injury from other Monsters along with having the ability to regenerate. The secret to Godzilla's Durability is his Regenerator G-1 cell. Amphibiousness Godzilla is capable of living, swimming and breathing underwater for as long as he wants. He also is great at fighting underwater and has fought enemies underwater on several occasions. Nuclear Pulse Godzilla can emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body to create a short-range nuclear pulse. Magnetic Powers In Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla, Godzilla found a way to generate powerful magnetic fields from his body after being struck several times by lightning, which proved devastating against his metallic foe. This is the only time Godzilla ever used this power. Energy Absorption and Manipulation Godzilla possesses the ability to absorb various kind of energy as well as manipulating them for either defense or offensive means, where he normally absorbs nuclear energy as sustenance. It was this ability that enable him to perform atomic breath, nuclear pulse, and ferrokinesis(which is accessible once absorb enough lighting that struck his body several times). In Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla can also absorb Ozaki's Keizer energy which he never taste, but immediately adapted and control it that allowed him to overpower Keizer Ghidorah on ease. Aside performing Nuclear Pulse, Ferrokinesis, and Atomic Breath, Godzilla can manipulate energy to enhanced his blows as well as kickstarting Godzilla Junior's heart, though unfortunately, only worked temporarily because he used too small amount of energy as he afraid that giving too much energy would kill him. Sadly, Godzilla never lived to see that it proved otherwise as during dis death, all radioactive energy that he indirectly spilled to Tokyo turned out far from enough to kickstarted Godzilla Junior's heart as well as fully resusciate him. Laser Eyes In addition to all of his other abilities, Godzilla was shown firing laser eyes in Hanna Barbera's take on Godzilla. This ability was never used in any other media besides this show. Fire Breath This is another ability used in Hanna Barbera's take on Godzilla, as well as the Marvel comic adaptation of Godzilla. These, however, are the only two times that Godzilla has been seen using fire breath. It is a common misconception that he uses fire breath instead of his iconic atomic breath. This, however, is only true in Marvel and Hanna Barbera's adaptations. Gallery Godzilla, Rodan, & Mothra vs King Ghidorah.jpg|Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra fighting King Ghidorah. The_first_time_Godzilla_ever_uses_his_atomic_breath_on_Ghidorah.png|Godzilla Breathing His Atomic Breath In Invasion Of Astro Monsters. God7.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Megulon. Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla.jpg|Godzilla battling his mechanical doppelgänger, Mechagodzilla. Godzilla-heisei.jpg|Godzilla as he appeared in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Godz pvikz1qmzknbo1 5001.jpg GodzillaHeisei.jpg|Godzilla In Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla GVSG - Godzilla Protecting Little Godzilla.png|Godzilla protecting Little Godzilla from SpaceGodzilla. thbg.jpg|Burning Godzilla. GVD - Godzilla Crying.png|Godzilla roaring in agony after Destoroyah killed Godzilla Junior GVD - Godzilla Roaring Angerly At Destoroyah.png|Godzilla roaring furiously at Destoroyah for what he did to Godzilla Junior. Godzilla-destoroya-screenshot.jpg|Godzilla fighting Destoroyah. G2K - Godzilla On Water.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla 2000. 967737-228_godzilla_2000_01.jpg Godzilla2000-40.jpg Godzilla-final-wars-20040827040103487-921173 320w.jpg Godzilla-final-wars.jpg|Godzilla roaring in Godzilla: Final Wars. ZAtomic Breath VS Sydney Opera House.gif|Godzilla destroys the Sydney Opera House to kill Zilla. 2godzilla_unleashed_conceptart_Sb2mx.png|Godzilla in Godzilla: Unleashed. PS3_Godzilla_1989_No_Background.png|Godzilla in Godzilla: The Game. Trivia *Gomora, a character from the Ultra Series, shares many similarities with Godzilla: **Both are popular monsters of the companies that have created them and are shown to be powerful monsters in their respective media. **They've received a mechanical doppelgänger to fight with (Mechagodzilla for Godzilla and Mecha Gomora for Gomora), an in-video-game super form (Super Godzilla for Godzilla and EX Gomora for Gomora) and a "red" form (Burning Godzilla for Godzilla and Reionyx Burst Gomora for Gomora). **Both have similar Japanese names because they both use the katakana characters and . *In Godzilla Island, Godzilla's house is a large cave which the enterance once blocked with iron bars due to used for incarcerating his doppelganger Mechagozilla that sent to frame him. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Protectors Category:Animals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Empowered Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Knight Templar Category:True Neutral Category:Orphans Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Demigods Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Neutral Good Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Adventurers Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Good Category:Warriors Category:Outright Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Predators Category:Global Protection Category:Evil exterminators Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Victims Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Role Models Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Immortals Category:The Hero Category:Ferals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Saved Soul Category:Death Gods Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Big Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Lead Males Category:Monarchs Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Mute Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Conquerors Category:Localized Protection Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Siblings Category:Multi-beings Category:Genius Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Bigger Good Category:Super Hero Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good